Shining Through
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: AceXAlice one shot. Everyone has gathered to greet the new year. "Make a wish," they all said. Will Alice's wish come true?


Everyone had gathered in the main hall in the Castle of Hearts. In there were a few booths, having paper on which you could write a New Years wish; some tables, with a small verity of food; and a large post with a ball on top of it. Everyone in the lands participated in the New Year celebration.

"It looks so lively," said the brunette as she walked in to the hall, accomplished by two men in formal attire – Ace and Julius.

"Well, everyone one gets excited for this time of year. Soon it will be another year here. Isn't that exciting?"

"I guess it is," she replied, tilting her head as she watched the people inside the hall have a jolly time. Though there were enemies, everyone seemed to be getting along, setting aside there differences. It felt nice to watch them like this.

"Ah~ now where is the booze? The booze!" said Ace, dragging Julian along by the arm to go help him find some alcoholic drink.

Alice starred at him as he left. It just didn't feel right when she seen him in a suit. It really made her realize just how handsome he was.

"Pretty lady! Come dance with us!"

"Dance! Let's dance!"

Alice's arms were both grabbed as two little boys appeared on both sides of her.

"Hey! I still didn't get to have MY dance with Alice yet! There's no way I'm letting you two have her first!" Boris walked over to where the three where, still obviously not over the fact he didn't get to dance with Alice _alone._

The two boys stepped in front of Alice, blocking his way. "There's no way we're gonna let you have the lady tonight. We wanna dance with her. Boris hasta share because we asked her first!"

"Yeah! You got to dance with _just _the lady! We wanna too!"

"Isn't your boss lookin' for you? I'm sure he needs you right now."

"Hmph. This time we got here on time. Now we get to dance with the lady!"

The three began to quarrel as Alice laughed. She began to glance through the people until she found two familiar faces. "What's wrong with Ace?" she asked. On closer inspection, she noted, Ace had no alcohol at all, not even a drink, and was sulking, leaning against the wall.

"Alice! Can you believe it? They don't have any booze! It was all replaced with grape juice!" he whined at the girl, grabbing her shoulders. "Booze is life, Alice!"

Her face flushed red a bit. "W-wha…?"

"Let me explain," said Julius. "When Ace dragged me along to go look for some alcohol, we soon found out from one of the workers that all the alcohol was replaced by grape juice by order of the queen. Since then Ace has been sulking over here. Not that it bothers me, seeing as I don't have to be dragged around in a huge crowd."

"Grape juice is in no way booze! Alice, how could she do this?"

"This is exactly why we have banned all alcohol. We don't want you to impose your deviant ways on Alice," explained Vivaldi, walking up behind Alice. "Now, Alice, shall we dance again? We quite enjoyed our dance last time."

She was memorized by the queen. "I … ah …. ye–"

"Your majesty! There seems to be a problem we need your help with. We're sorry if we're disturbing something, your majesty," said the worker, bowing down in apology.

"We are very sorry, Alice. It's a shame that we won't be able to dance with you again. But, sadly, we must go."

"It-it's okay," she replied, shocked from her sudden notice of departure.

She watched as the queen left, a hint of disappointment in her face. Ace walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. "Do you want to dance?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure!" she exclaimed with a sweet smile. "Let's go."

The two walked, hand in hand, to the dance floor. He put his hand around her wait and grabbed her hand. His feet began to move, leading the way, as Alice diligently followed, not making one flaw. The music played in a continuously until finally they stopped. Both of them were tired from dancing. They walked over to where Julius was. Next to him stood Mary Gowland, the Amusement Park owner.

"Well, I was wondering where the little lady wondered off to. Here she was out dancin' with the knight over here, while the cat's over there still fightin' over you," he said, spotting Alice and Alice walk back together.

A blush appeared on her face. His statement made her feel weird.

"What's wrong, sweet pea? You don't look so good," he asked, examining Alice's tired face.

"Ah, i-it's nothing. I'm sorry, Gowland. I'm just a little tired from dancing, is all."

"Well, that's not good. The main event is about to start, Alice. You can't be tired now," said Boris, walking up next to Gowland.

"The main event? What's that?"

"We write our wishes down for the New Year and put them into the big ball. Inside the ball they get turned into little pieces of confetti. And then, when midnight comes around the ball drops releasing all our wishes. If we're lucky they'll come true," he explained, pointing to the big ball in the middle of the room. "If we don't hurry we'll miss our chance."

"You're coming ain't cha, sweetie?" asked Gowland.

For a moment her face was blank. "Yep!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

_A New Years wish,_she thought. _What should I wish for?_

Ace, Alice, and Boris waited by a table near the ball as Gowland and Julius went to get them all a piece of paper so they could write their wishes down on. Once they came back, they handed them all a piece of paper and a pencil. Everyone quickly wrote down what they wished for. Alice, on the other hand, had no idea what she wanted.

They all turned to her, seeing she had nothing written down, and said, "Make a wish."

She smiled at them once again, a way of saying thanks, and wrote down what she wanted. They walked over to the ball and all placed them inside.

"If you have not already, please place your New Years wishes inside the ball. The new year will start in exactly one minute," announced Peter, walking back over to the queen.

"Looks like we made it just in time," said Ace as they all got a good spot to see the ball drop.

"Yeah, it looks like we did," she laughed.

_10_

Ace looked over at Alice.

_9_

"Hey, Alice."

_8_

She looked up at him.

_7_

"What?"

_6_

"What did you wish for?"

_5 _

"Hmm..."

_4_

"That is ..."

_3 _

"What I wished for is ..."

_2 _

"Something that …"

_1_

"You will just …"

_0_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed.

"Just have to find out next year," she said, giggling.

"Aww, I really wanted to make Alice's wish come true."

She looked up at him, smiling. "I think that's possible."

While the others attention was on something else, Ace pulled Alice closer. His lips soon found her's.

"Hey, Alice …. Alice? What's wrong?" asked Boris, seeing that Alice's face was flushed red.

"H-happy new year," she said, trying to smile.

"That's right. It's been a good New Years so far!"

-The End-


End file.
